FIG. 4 is a perspective view showing a configuration of a conventional press bond terminal described in, for example, Patent Reference 1.
This press bond terminal 1 includes an electrical connection part 10 connected to a terminal of the other connector side (not shown) in the front of a longitudinal direction (also a longitudinal direction of a conductor of an electric wire connected) of the terminal, and includes a conductor press bond part 11 crimped to the conductor in which the distal end of the electric wire (not shown) is exposed in the back of the electrical connection part 10, and further includes a coating crimp part 12 crimped to the portion having an insulating coating in the electric wire in the back of the conductor press bond part 11. Also, a first joining part 13 for joining the electrical connection part 10 to the conductor press bond part 11 is included between the electrical connection part 10 and the conductor press bond part 11, and a second joining part 14 for joining the conductor press bond part 11 to the coating crimp part 12 is included between the conductor press bond part 11 and the coating crimp part 12.
The conductor press bond part 11 is formed in substantially a U-shaped cross section opened upward by a base plate 11A and a pair of conductor crimp pieces 11B, 11B which is extended upward from both right and left lateral edges of the base plate 11A and is crimped so as to wrap the conductor of the electric wire disposed on an inner surface of the base plate 11A. Also, the coating crimp part 12 is formed in substantially a U-shaped cross section by a base plate 12A and a pair of coating crimp pieces 12B, 12B which is extended upward from both right and left lateral edges of the base plate 12A and is crimped so as to wrap the electric wire (that is, the portion having the insulating coating) disposed on an inner surface of the base plate 12A.
Also, an inner surface of the conductor press bond part 11 is provided with plural serrations 18 with a recessed groove shape extending in a direction orthogonal to the longitudinal direction (that is, the longitudinal direction of the terminal) of the conductor of the electric wire.
In the case of pressing and bonding the conductor press bond part 11 of this press bond terminal 1 to the conductor of the distal end of the electric wire, the press bond terminal is placed on a placement surface (that is, an upper surface) of a lower mold (that is, an anvil) (not shown) and also, the conductor of the distal end of the electric wire is inserted between the conductor crimp pieces of the conductor press bond part and a conductor Wa is placed on an upper surface of the base plate 11A as shown in FIG. 5. Normally, the range from the base plate 11A to the root of a pair of conductor crimp pieces 11B, 11B is formed as a curved wall 11H with a radius R of curvature larger than a radius r of the conductor Wa, with the result that the conductor Wa guided between the conductor crimp pieces 11B, 11B is placed in a state of making contact with an inner surface of the base plate 11A of the conductor press bond part 11.
By downward moving an upper mold (that is, a crimper) relatively with respect to the lower mold in this state, the distal end sides of the conductor crimp pieces are gradually laid inward by a guide inclined surface of the upper mold and by further downward moving the upper mold (that is, the crimper) relatively with respect to the lower mold, finally, the distal ends of the conductor crimp pieces 11B are rounded so as to be folded back to the side of the conductor Wa by a curved surface ranging from the guide inclined surface of the upper mold to a chevron-shaped part of the center, and the distal ends of the conductor crimp pieces 11B are mutually bitten into the conductor Wa while being rubbed together and thereby, the conductor crimp pieces 11B are crimped so as to wrap the conductor Wa.
By the above operation, the conductor press bond part 11 of the press bond terminal 1 can be connected to the conductor Wa of the electric wire by press bonding. In addition, similarly in the coating crimp part 12, using the lower mold and the upper mold, the coating crimp pieces 12B are gradually bent inward and are crimped to the portion having the insulating coating in the electric wire. This allows the press bond terminal 1 to be electrically and mechanically connected to the electric wire.